character_profilefandomcom-20200213-history
Manny D'angelo
Manuel "Manny" D'angelo is the titular character and the primary protagonist of Angel of Death. Reared on his Mother's strict morals, he was brought up strong, good-hearted, and destined to stop all badness and meanness in its tracks! Now if only he could figure out how to follow that last rule. Basic Appearance Even though he's said to be a mix of an angel and human, Manny has jet black hair, while his skin is tan) but with purple eyes. He wears a tight, black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans and he almost never wears any shoes, as he is shown to hate them. He has a physically fit body build and has purple-black wings. He's about 6'3 feet tall. Personality & Relations Personality Although smart and clever, Manny is a cynical and hostile man. He has suprising intellect and knowledge of the supernatural. Abilities Demonic Powers and Abilities Manny D'angelo possesses the supernatural ability to transform into an angel of death at will. Originally, he would automatically transform at night or in the presence of evil. However, he has begun to gain control over his transformations and can transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. * Superhuman Strength: Manny possesses formidable superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 25 tons or maybe more. He can lift a grown man off the ground and hurl him into the air all with one hand. His strength is matched only by the greatest of demons; in this form, Manny was able to beat all of the villians. * Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Manny prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless stamina. * Superhuman Dexterity: Manny's mastery over his chain in beyond human capability. * Superhuman Speed: Manny can move at erratic speeds that no mortal can achieve; allowing him to cover short distances either instantaneously or in mere seconds. * Invulnerability: Manny is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of bodily damage as he has taken blows from beings such as Blackheart with no sign of pain or discomfort. Manny is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, explosions, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. Most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him, bounce off him or burn away due to the level of hellfire emitted from him. Manny's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, if his being is ever damaged, the magical energies imbuing him allows Manny to instantly regenerate any and all damage done without any discomfort or any evident pain. * Dark Fire Manipulation: Manny possesses the ability to generate, control, and project dark fire at will. * Expert Combatant: Although he's had no proper training, he is also an expert hand-to-hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations. Category:Characters Category:Angel of Death/Characters Category:Manny Category:D'angelo Category:Early Adult Category:Nephilim Category:Male Category:Alive Category:6'3 Category:Jet Black Hair Category:Purple Eyes Category:Tan Skin